


We are Fractured, but Together we can Heal

by alexkh0893



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkh0893/pseuds/alexkh0893
Summary: They've broken up, and its hard. So hard. They're trying to be friends, but can time heal their broken hearts?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. New beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party, but have been wanting to post something for a while. This is just the start of the piece, i have more. Let me know if you like it and if anything needs changing. All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy. P.s. Sanvers=Endgame

Before “see you around Danvers” and “yeah, see you Mags”, there was “Love You” and “You too, Forever”. Before that it was “Seriously, marry me. Please?” and “I love you Maggie Sawyer” and “I Love you Alex Danvers”.

It started with “we should kiss the girls we want to kiss”.

But before all of this, it was “I can’t imagine my life without you in it”, and despite everything that has happened, that sentiment remains. So that’s how they find themselves, stood somewhat awkwardly at the alien bar where so much has happened, good and bad.

It’s awkward because everything about it feels right, it feels natural- even the conversation is flowing freely. Yet, she can’t touch her. Maggie can’t just reach across the bar and sweep her hair behind her ears, can’t run her thumb along her jawline; she’s not even sure that she can offer a reassuring touch to her arm because despite the façade, behind the smile, Maggie can see, because she can always see, that there is pain in her eyes. A hurt that Maggie knows she has caused, but cannot fix.

So she sighs and takes solace in the fact that they’re not alone. They are surrounded by their friends; by Kara, Winn and James, J’onn and M’gaan, who are acting as a buffer for the hurt, stopping it from taking over, consuming them and causing them to break. Stopping them from spiralling backwards into hate or resentment or… No. 

Maggie shakes herself, she needs to get out of this head space. 

“Hey Schott! Your game got any better?” she gestures to the pool table and smiles somewhat sadly.

“There’s only one way to find out” he hastily replies and gives Alex a nod as he walks by. She smiles in response, but it does not reach her eyes.

**************

Shit.

This is harder than she thought it would be.

In fact, it’s taking everything in her not to grab her sister and beg her to fly them away to the safety of her apartment, where she can crawl onto her couch and drown herself in a bottle of Scotch.

Because Maggie Sawyer is just across the bar, playing pool at their table, laughing at Winn’s jokes and even worse pool skills.

She’s wearing her favourite leather jacket, the one that Alex remembers smells like everything that is Maggie Sawyer; Leather, perfume, Scotch and Motor Oil. Her grey button up is tucked into tight black jeans, where her gun and badge sit firmly at her hip. Alex’s eyes follow her form as she lines up to take a shot. Eyes forward, lip held between her teeth in concentration, stance confident as her body rests atop the table reaching for the cue ball that sits in the centre of the table. Tears start to prickle at Alex’s eyes as she glances down to where the cue is rested in Maggie’s left hand. Her Left hand which, not so long ago, housed a symbol of their love and dedication to each other; a band which promised them a lifetime of firsts; of happiness in each other’s arms. A promise of forever.

Alex turned quickly to the bar and ordered another shot which she threw back quickly and beckoned for another. With an arched eyebrow, the bartender complied, though mumbled about this being her last one for a while.

She startled as a hand was placed on the small of her back, though she quickly settled once she realised that it was just Kara.

“How’re you holding up?”

Alex chuckled and arched an eyebrow in response before letting out a shuddering breath.

“Okay, I guess- it just…it feels- it feels weird, but at the same time it feels absolutely normal, like nothing has changed. Like I could just go up to the table, up to Maggie, tease Winn over his pool skills, offer Maggie a real game and joke and drink and flirt the night away. Then we could go home together and kiss and hold each other and… and then I remember, and it rips me apart knowing that I can’t… knowing that I can’t even hold her hand anymore. That I can’t comfort her like I know I’m supposed to. I just… I want to be in her life, I need her to be in mine. It’s just… It’s difficult”

Kara nods in understanding and offers her shoulder as she leans in to hug her sister.

“It’s Okay” she soothes.“It’ll all work out. You were friends before, you’ll get there again. You just have to try, you just have to be brave. Maybe not today or even tomorrow, but one day soon. And when you’re comfortable, you’ll step into her life again on the right terms, you just need to give it time Alex”

Alex sniffles and pulls herself from Kara’s embrace, nodding and them shifting away from the bar. She walks over to the rest of the group who are huddled around the ridiculously one sided game of pool. She utters an apology before explaining that she is tired and that she is going to go. The look of worry and hurt on Maggie’s face is placated somewhat by her promise to text later, before she heads towards the exit.

************  
She promised that she would text.

She promised that Maggie would hear form her again.

And to the Detective’s surprise, she did.

A lot.

At first the texts were somewhat stunted… awkward.

It started off mostly work related. A tip here, a warning there.

But then a few jokes started to trickle through; a link to a cute animal video that Kara had sent her.

Then she was sending “Good Morning” and “how’s your day going?”

And honestly, Maggie could feel herself smiling again- properly- for the first time in so long. It finally felt like, even if just over the phone, Alex was back in her life. And it felt good.


	2. 292

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks to reader... Plot?... nods to self... Plot.

Its been five months since they ended. Five months since forever became nevermore.

Its been three months since that night at the bar. Three months of renewed friendship and getting to learn new and different things about the other; whilst also trying to ignore the fact that they knew everything about each other. 

For Maggie, its sweet when Alex blushes at the mention of the cute barista that flirts every morning when she hands over the coffee. Its sweet... and it stings.

For Alex, its adorable every time Maggie mentions the Rottweiler puppy she's adopting from the local shelter. She cant help but laugh at the dozens of pictures and abundance of toys that Maggie has accumulated. She's happy that Maggie will have the company. But the little pup should have been Gertrude.

They can hang out together now, without the support group. They drink as friends. They laugh as friends. They tease and joke and confide... but only ever as friends.

They are friends. But they both wish they could be more.

*****************************

Its a strangely quiet day at the DEO when Alex's phone rings. She grins as she checks the caller ID.

"Sawyer" she teases.

"Danvers" comes the reply, "wanna see a dead body?"

\---

The alley behind L-Corp is eerily silent compared to the bustle out on the street. As Maggie crouches beside the body, she is flanked by a concerned Lena Luthor and a somewhat repulsed Supergirl.

"What is that stuff all over his body?" Supergirl asks, scrunching her nose up at the smell of the glutenous gel that is covering half the Plutonian's body.

"No clue" the Detective replies. She shifts to turn and squint at the Superhero. "Hopefully the fancy Lab equipment at the DEO can clue us in. I've called Alex, she's on her way."

Supergirl nods at that and walks towards the street where a rather large group has gathered behind the police tape.

Maggie looks to Lena and clocks the frown on her face. 

"Did you know him?" the detective asks.

Lena seems to snap out from her reverie and looks towards the detective.

"No, i don't think so but... does he look familiar to you?"

Maggie looks at the victims face, shifting her head this way and that.

"Sort of, I guess. Around the eyes. There's no ID on him. The DEO should be able to trace him if he's on their database. We'll find out then".

As Lena nods, Maggie catches a glimpse of Alex walking over. Her breath catches. She's seen her new hair when its down, when she's Alex Danvers nerd, Alex Danvers friend. She struggled then. But now? Now when its full on Director Danvers, slicked back, powerful?

She's Fucked.

"Detective, what have we got?" she asks. She didn't miss the change on Maggie's face when she looked her way. Usually, she would have styled her hair back to normal when she leaves the DEO in her Civies, but she wanted to see Maggie's reaction. For Science of course.

Maggie clears her throat "Um... Plutonian I would say, no obvious signs of trauma but I can't really see anything beyond this goop. Think you guys could take a look, run a few tests? Our Easy-Bake Oven is rather backed up at the minute"

Alex hums in affirmation and crouches beside Maggie. Her perfume wafts up the detectives nose as she examines the Plutionian's face.

"Does he look familiar to you?" she asks.

Maggie seems to be caught up in some sort of daydream so Lena answers the Directors question.

"I thought so, but I cant quite place him"

Alex frowns and then nods in agreement. She stands and waves over the DEO agents that had gathered further up the alley. As she went to turn back to the detective, Lena catches her arm,

"You don't think this has anything to do with me?" she enquires,

Alex rubs the side of her face and sighs,

"Hopefully this is just a coincidence. Alert your security and try not to leave town without letting us know. Also call Kara, let her know what's going on. We don't want her to hear it from some one else and go into panicked reporter mode"

With that Alex turns to speak to Maggie, totally missing the roll of Lena's eyes and the good humoured chuckle she lets out as she looks towards Supergirl. With a friendly thanks thrown over her shoulder, Lena makes her way towards the front of her building.

Maggie has finally come back to the real world and is shifting out of the way with Alex to allow the DEO techs to do their thing. The comfortable silence is broken by a question that Maggie really didn't want to ask,

"So Danvers, you got that barista's number yet or do you need a wing woman?"

As soon as she finished the question, she could feel the bile rise up to her throat. Given the look on Alex's face, it looked like she wasn't faring much better. However, that shocked look was quickly replaced by a bashful smile,

"Actually, I got her number a couple of days ago. I just... I don't know. I'm not sure its the right time, with work and Kara and..."

She falters off and gives Maggie a look that screams leave it alone. As they start to make their way to the street it looks as if Maggie is going to put her foot in her mouth once again. As she lifts the Police tape to let Alex through, the words start to flow from her mouth before she can stop them,

"C'mon Danvers, you're a catch! What's the prob..."

Before Maggie got the chance to finish, a shrill scream sounded around them. Pulling their guns, they forced their way through the crowd to find the cause of the commotion. There, in the middle of the road, a large blue-silver portal had opened. Maggie was concerned; big scary portal means alien invasion. That's Sci-Fi 101 right? To her surprise, Alex lowers her gun somewhat as she approaches the breach. Maggie follows behind, confused, but trusting Alex's judgement. The crowd behind them are being kept back by Maggie's team and she can see a couple of DEO agents cautiously eyeing the situation from the alley.

Suddenly the portal starts to shimmer and then, emerging as if from nowhere, a man in a dark red Suit and mask steps through the Portal, holding the hand of a young girl and flanked by what looked to be hundreds of dishevelled people. Some of them are injured, and almost all of then are either crying or are on the verge of tears. Before Maggie can ask what the hell is going on, the man with the red suit steps forward and engages with Alex,

"Agent Danvers, I... we need your help."

Alex scoffs, holsters her weapon and crosses her arms, 

"It's Director now Flash. What is all this?"

Maggie shifts around Alex in order to get a better view of the group, even more confused as the portal before her disappears. A tiny gasp comes from the girl holding onto Flash's hand and she starts to fight against his grip. Concerned, the man lets go of the small girls hand and she runs full speed into Maggie, hugging on to her leg as if for dear life. She's shaking and whimpering and Maggie has no idea whats going on. 

Maggie looks up to Alex and then to the Flash, waiting for an explanation. Alex looks as if she doesn't know whether to melt into a puddle or cry in despair. The Flash sighs and pulls down his hood.

"My name's Barry Allen. These people, their earth is gone. We've searched through dozens of earths, but in every one these people already exist. They are with their loved ones and we couldn't just leave these survivors in a world where they would be taunted by what they lost and what the could never have again. This earth is the first one we've found where these people don't already exist. They just need somewhere to start again. They've lost so much"

Barry takes a breath and looks to Alex pleading. She turns to Maggie and looks at the little girl clinging to her ex. Barry nods towards the girl and takes a step forward,

"This little one's been stuck at my side since I found her. She hasn't said a word and doesn't trust anyone else to get near her. I guess she thinks you're safe, eh?"

He says this with a smile but recoils at the look of concern and distress on Maggie's face. Alex sees it too so she kneels down to the girls level, slowly brushing back a lock of hair that is covering her face. The girl opened her eyes but didn't make any attempt to move away or show any discomfort, so Alex took a chance,

"Hi sweetie, my names Alex and this is Maggie. What's your name?"

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know who the girl is. I do respect Maggie's decision not to have kids, but Jamie is canon in the DC universe. I also haven't been able to get this plot out of my head for months. As always, Kudos and comments are welcome.


	3. Fallen World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trauma may not be fresh, but the pain remains strong.   
> Maggie is stuck on a loading screen and Alex appears to be in her element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet and kind of a filler chapter. Let me know what you think.

Darkness.

Silence.

Only the quickened breaths of the small group clustered together in the storm drain offered a respite from the deafening quiet of the world outside.

At first, there was so much noise. Screaming cries of pain and loss. Echoing booms of the broken sky. Taunting crackles of whole cities on fire. But as the people fell, the world began to grow quiet. Whole civilisations were piles of ash; there was so little left of the world before.

The heat had got so bad that the ground beneath their feet had begun to crack. Water was in painfully low supply and food it seemed was a thing of the past. Only the hardiest of creatures had survived; crawling into holes and crevices to avoid the insisting destruction around them. The small girl looked to her mother, lips dry, stomach empty. She was pulled close into her bosom as a sweet melody began. A lullaby. A memory of life before. Tears came to the girls eyes, weeping for a chance to be younger. Mourning for a life that will not be lived. 

The structure around them suddenly began to creak. The older man towards the end of the pipe looked out and screamed that the earth below them was falling away into a new cavern formed in the minutes that the group had rested. Their only chance was to go deeper into the drain, closer to the sewer. A mad rush of dirty and weakened limbs clambered hectically for safety. The Mother held her daughter against the side of the structure, stopping the worrying mob from crushing the small girl.

"Listen to me mija, just listen. I need you to promise that what ever happens to me, you will always fight to survive. You're my smart girl aren't you? If for some reason we get separated, I want you to keep moving forward. I want you to go to some one who will keep you safest. No matter what. Now I want you to follow the group into the tunnel. Find Francesca, and keep a hold of her hand til you can find something safer. Do as she tells you OK? I'm gonna help the people who got knocked over alright? Go baby, please just go!"

The young girl gave one last look to her mother before heading deeper underground, trusting that she was right behind her. She caught up to the group and took one last look towards the tunnel entrance before the earth around it began to fall. The screams for her mother echoed for miles around the tunnel. Her world was quiet no more.

\----------------------------------------------

"Hi sweetie, my names Alex and this is Maggie. What's your name?"

The young girl looked back up to Maggie before frowning. She could see that she was uncomfortable. Her Mama taught her to be conscious of other peoples feelings so she untangled herself from her leg and took a step towards Alex. The red head was smiling kindly, and there was an almost motherly understanding in her eyes. She took one more step forward before finally opening her mouth;

"My name is Jamie"


	4. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns a little more about Jamie, and Maggie is feeling the angst.

Organising a group of 292 people who had lost everything was a surprisingly easy task. The 292 were exhausted and subdued to a point that they simply followed instructions. They trusted that Barry had brought them somewhere safe. The DEO effectively closed off the street where the portal first appeared, set up medical tents and brought in food and water to sate the the worst of their hunger and thirst. 

It was also surprisingly easy to find an effective way to integrate the refuges into society; using the measures put in place to help relocate off-world refugees. The 292 were checked for any severe injuries, off-world virus' and infections, and any underlying health issues. Then each were asked about their lives before the destruction began and work was started to place them into similar situations. Some asked to be kept together; they had survived for so long as a group that strong bonds had formed. Others asked to be alone, not wanting to be reminded of the world of horrors they left behind.

Out of 292 people, the only child saved from that Earth was Jamie. She was quiet as Alex checked over her, staring off in the direction that Maggie headed in order to keep the press and onlookers at bay. As far as Alex could tell, Jamie was malnourished, dehydrated and suffering from prolonged fatigue. After wiping away some of the dirt, she could see a nasty burn about the size of an egg that silvered the young girls skin.

"What happened here sweetie?" Alex quietly enquired.

Jamie looked to her arm in confusion before the memory came back to her. "The place we were hiding was getting hot. It was just after we got separated from Mama in the tunnel and I wasn't paying attention. Francesca told me to be careful but i didn't hear her. I fell onto a pile of scrap that had been heated over time. It doesn't hurt, not anymore".

Alex frowned and filed away the information regarding the girls mother. Instead, she enquired, "Who's Francesca, is she here?"

Jamie frowned and shook her head. "Francesca was my mama's friend. I didn't really know her that well. She kept me safe until I could look after myself. She left with a group looking for food but never came back. After a week, our group had to move on; our hiding place was starting to decay, so we had to go deeper underground. Once the roof of the tunnel collapsed behind us, I knew that I was alone again. We had enough food and water left to last a couple more days, but after that..." Jamie drifted off, seemingly going to a dark place that didn't seem too far away.

Alex shifted, wiped under her eyes and cleared her throat. This young girl had been through so much. She had lost everything and anyone that meant something to her. But she was so strong, and so smart. "How old are you Jamie?"

The girl seemed to think for a minute and seemed to decide on her answer, "Seven I think. My birthdays on the Fifth of May. What date is it now?"

Alex smiled, "Well baby girl it looks like you're going to be eight really soon. Today is the Twentieth of April"

Jamie smiled wistfully and then looked back towards where the detective was still arguing with the press "Is ma... Maggie coming back?"

Alex sighed and looked towards the detective. The young girl is clearly intent on attaching herself to Maggie. Her heart breaks for Jamie again, knowing that Maggie can't offer the girl what she's clearly looking for.

"I don't know sweetie, she seems really busy. Do you need to ask her something?"

Jamie thinks for a minute and then shakes her head, "No, it's OK, you're here. I Like your hair". Jamie reached up and patted the top of Alex's head, laughing when the hair bounced back up again. Alex smiled at the happy sound, glad that the girl still had her playful innocence even after everything that happened. There was something strikingly familiar about the girls laughter. Her dark eyes shone as a lone dimple broke out on her cheek. Alex's smile widened when the young girls laughter died down as tiredness seemed to set in. The Director let out a chuckle as a yawn was followed by three smacks of the young girls lips.

"You tired sweetheart?"

Jamie nodded as her eyes began to droop. She reached out for Alex's hand and asked a question that would change the elder Danvers' life forever.

"Stay?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

Maggie let out a frustrated huff as the reporters behind her turned their attention to the DEO agent that had accidentally stepped a little too close to the barrier formed by the NCPD. Running her hand through her hair, her eyes surveyed the scene in front of her. Agents were directing survivors to different tents where they could receive treatment and counsel. There was a strange sense of calm that overshadowed the organised chaos of the situation. In the distance she could see Lena talking with Vasquez. The CEO had left the safety of her building to offer her help to the 292. To the left of them, Supergirl appeared to be caught up in a serious conversation with Barry Allen. It was clear to the detective that the pair were well acquainted, and she wondered where in the hell the two met. As her gaze continued to sweep across the street, it landed on something that simultaneously made her heart sing and shatter. Under the DEO command tent, she could she Alex sat at her temporary desk with Jamie in her lap nestling her neck apparently sleeping. Even from a distance Maggie could tell that Alex was smiling and content. She also know that Jamie was in the safest and most comfortable place she could be, having spent many a morning nestled into the welcoming warmth that was Alex.

As a sense of longing set in, Maggie turned her attention back to he heckling reporters. No more miss nice cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update... they wont always come this fast. Let me know what you think. Also, you can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr if you like (I need friends).
> 
> Twitter: @alexkh93
> 
> Tumblr: ak0893


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more Alex and Kara and maybe a little tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the shorter side but acts as a bit of a bridge to the next set of chapters where there will be a small time jump. I know its been a little while longer than usual between updates but life's kinda weird at the minute. As always comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy this little snippet.

The setting sun cast a warm light upon Jamie's face as she slowly came around from her nap. She could feel as well as hear Alex talking with her head resting on her chest. She didn't recognise the other voice but listened to the conversation non the less.

"Look, Kara, I can't just hand her off to someone else. The only people she feels safe with is me and Maggie. Barry's already gone back to his Earth; what else am I supposed to do?"

Kara looked at the scene in front of her. Part of her thought that the small girl cocooned in her sister's arms was beyond adorable; the other part was wary of the fact that the girl in question seemed to offer her affections to the detective as well.

"That's the thing Alex, she clearly has some connection with Maggie as well. I remember how heartbroken you were after your break-up, and I get that your friends now, I do. But introducing this little girl into the mix could cause all that progress to implode. Think about it, what if Maggie decides that you having this little girl in your life, a little girl that seems to want both of you in her life I might add, causes her to run. What if she sees what she let go and can't be around either of you anymore. How broken would you be? How would you feel about the little girl in your arms if she was the reason that Maggie said goodbye again and never came back? I'm sorry, but have you really thought this through?"

Alex could feel the anger bubbling under the surface but, with Jamie in her arms she kept her voice calm and quiet;

"I'm sorry that you don't trust me to make a rational decision about this. Jamie has been through so much. I can't abandon her and yes, Maggie seems to be a little out of her element when it comes to the whole strange child offering her unbridled affection and trust, but that doesn't make her a monster. It's not that Maggie hates kids, she just... she couldn't see herself as a mother; and it's fine, that's her choice. But she isn't petty and she isn't cruel. I trust her to be around me and I trust her around Jamie. I set my foster license up weeks ago, I'll get Vasquez to push some paperwork through and Lane can help with any legal issues. Jamie is coming home with me- tonight." 

A sniffle from the bundle in her arms took Alex's focus away from the Kryptonian, with a little shifting, she could see that Jamie was clearly upset but trying her hardest to hide her tears.

"Jamie honey? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Jamie just shook her head and burrowed further into Alex's chest; it had been so long since she had found comfort and warmth like this. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be cared for and loved. She felt safe; she felt loved; she almost felt like she was home.


End file.
